Kursi Roda
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Jika kursi roda Charles rusak, bukan berarti Charles tidak bisa menjelajahi indahnya dunia. Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat. AU! After X-men: Apocalypse


Disclaimer: all the characters are belong to **MARVEL** and their creators

* * *

"Hank!"

Pagi hari, Hank tergopoh masuk ke kamar pribadi Charles. Dia menemukan pria mantan bersurai coklat kelewat lembut itu tengah menatapnya dengan raut muka sedih. Tangan pria bermarga Xavier itu menunjuk ke roda dari kursi roda yang hampir setiap hari tak lepas dari hidup Charles paska kejadian di Pantai Kuba.

"Ada apa dengan kursi rodamu?" tanya Hank masih tidak mengerti. Dia melihat kursi itu baik-baik saja.

"Coba kau dorong."

Hank menurut. Dia mendekat ke kursi roda Charles, kemudian berusaha menggerakannya. Macet. Rodanya tidak mau bergerak.

"Seharusnya kau bisa memperbaiki itu secara cepat," kata Charles. Hank mengangguk, tapi Charles menangkap ketidak yakinan di sana. "Namun aku tidak bisa sekarang, Charles."

"Kapan? Aku ada kelas pagi di jam tujuh."

"Mungkin nanti siang. Maaf, Charles. Tapi ini sangat penting dan pribadi."

Pribadi. Charles cukup tahu diri dia tidak perlu merasuki pikiran Hank. Ini bukan berarti Hank tidak mau membantunya. Mungkin memang dia harus absen mengajar barang sehari saja. Kemudian Charles menghela nafas. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. "Oke, mungkin pagi ini aku akan absen. Scott dan teman-temannya pasti memaklumi."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku permisi."

Charles mengangguk. Kemudian kamarnya kembali sepi. Charles mengusap botaknya yang lama tidak memunculkan rambut lagi. Dia agak tidak rela jika harus absen. Ada satu bab lagi yang harus dia sampaikan ke Scott dan kawan-kawannya. Dan dia benci harus melewatkan memanen nilai, atau dengan kata lain seharusnya sekarang kuis bagi kelas Scott. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah ceria Scott yang tahu dia absen.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku meminta bantuannya."

Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Tapi keyakinan Charles pada orang ini tidak pernah luntur.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Kelas Charles berubah tenang. Yang tadinya sedang bermain pesawat kertas mendadak duduk tenang di meja. Yang sedang bermain ping-pong sendiri pun langsung _anteng_ di mejanya. Mereka bahkan sampai menahan nafas agar dapat menenangkan pikiran, karena mereka tahu siapa guru yang akan mengajar di jam pertama mereka. Guru itu bisa membaca pikiran, dan sialnya sekarang kuis. Parahnya, di kelas itu hanya Jean yang sudah belajar.

Mereka menantang maut.

"Hei. Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat satu menit," Peter bersuara di belakang Kurt. Merasa heran dengan guru yang selalu tepat waktu itu. Kemudian dengan seenaknya makan permen karet di kelas.

"Mungkin profesor sedang kedatangan tamu," jawab Strom.

"Jean." Satu kelas kompak menoleh pada Jean. Gadis itu duduk tenang di kursinya. "Dia ada masalah dengan kursinya," jawabnya. Membuat Satu kelas dapat bernafas dengan normal. Jean tahu kalau professor ada kemungkinan absen. Tapi dia tidak mau membeberkan itu atau kelas akan berubah seperti pasar burung.

"Hei, ini sudah sepuluh menit dan beliau belum datang," Kurt menepuk punggung Scott. Bocah berkacamata itu tidak perduli. Dia memilih tidur di kelas.

"Mungkin dia absen," giliran Peter yang menepuk pundak Scott. Scott membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Apa? Absen?" seperti tersambar petir Storm, Scott berdiri. Bersamaan dengan satu kelas yang tidak percaya itu.

"Hei, itu Mr. Hank! Coba tanyai dia!"

Satu kelas melihat Hank berjalan melewati kelas Scott. Pria itu terlonjak kaget saat pintu kelas di sampingnya terjeblak tiba-tiba yang mengeluarkan semua anak di dalamnya menghambur ke arahnya. Untunglah Hank tidak berubah biru.

"Mr. Hank! Apakah Profesor absen hari ini? Dia belum masuk sepuluh menit setelah bel berbunyi," tanya Kurt.

"Well, sepertinya, iya. Ada masalah dengan kursi rodanya." Jawab Hank, merasa tidak yakin karena tadi pagi Charles hanya mengatakan 'Mungkin aku akan absen.'

"Terimakasih, Mr. Hank!"

Hank mengangguk, dan berlalu. Satu kelas masuk kembali. Mereka merayakan absennya Charles. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak senang saat tugas belum dikerjakan dan kalian belum belajar untuk kuis kemudian guru yang memberi semua itu absen? Bersyukur saja dinding kelas lumayan tebal, kegaduhan kelas itu tidak sampai keluar.

Hanya Jean dan Storm yang terbilang waras. Mereka memperhatikan laki-laki di kelas mereka menari bersama. Seperti sedang merayakan tim dukungan mereka habis mencetak gol di pertandingan kelas dunia.

Sampai akhirnya pintu terjeblak dengan paksa.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

Itu suara Charles. Bocah di dalam ruangan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Menunggu dengan sabar campur berdebar siapa yang akan masuk. Charles, tentu saja, namun pasti ada sesuatu yang bersamanya. Mungkinkah kursi roda yang baru? Yang lebih canggih dengan misil di sisi kanan-kiri untuk mengawasi mereka selama ujian?

Kenyataan terkadang berbeda jauh dari ekspetasi.

"MAGNETO?"

Mereka dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk Erik Lehnsherr yang masuk ke kelas mereka sambil menggendong Charles Xavier –tidak sepenuhnya Erik menggendong Charles. Beberapa benda di baju Charles ada yang berlogam-. _Bridal style_ , tidak tanggung-tanggung. Erik berdehem lumayan keras. Membuat bocah-bocah di depannya duduk dengan kaku. Jean langsung membuka buku. Scott pura-pura menulis. Kurt menjadikan buku catatannya sebagai benteng. Peter terpaksa menelan permen karetnya. Storm pura-pura membaca.

"Siapkan lembar kertas dan alat tulis. Kuis dimulai!"

Kuis hanya dengan diawasi Charles saja membuat mereka pusing tujuh keliling, sekarang harus ditambah diawasi Erik yang dengan setianya menggendong Charles kemanapun Charles ingin.

Pagi ini menjadi neraka bagi Scott dan teman-temannya.

.

"Kau yakin Magneto ada di dalam kendali Profesor?" tanya Scott yang sepertinya takjub dengan Erik. Magneto alias Erik Lehnsherr mau menuruti Profesor mereka dengan sangat patuh. Melihat dua orang itu menebar rabu-rabu di lingkungan sekolah sudah membutakan mata. Mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan, mana dongeng Disney.

Ini sudah sore, dan mereka masih membuntuti kemana Erik menggendong Charles. Dari kelas per kelas, sampai akhirnya mereka menguntit bersama di balik semak-semak. Di depan sana, cukup jauh terlihat Erik yang memangku Charles di atas rerumputan. Apalagi di sana Charles dengan enaknya menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Erik. Tangan mereka bertautan di pangkuan Charles. Hanya tawa yang bisa bocah-bocah itu dengar. Dunia sudah seperti milik berdua bagi dua pria di depan sana. Pemandangan yang menyilaukan mata.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau lihat? Mereka sedang tertawa bersama seperti itu," balas Jean.

"Sedikit yang kutahu dari ayahku. Tapi sepertinya dia memang penakluk semua makhluk, baik pria maupun wanita," Peter bersuara, membuat teman-temannya menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. "Apa? Memang benar kok kalau dua orang itu ada sesuatu," balas Peter.

"Selamat Peter, kau akan punya satu ayah lagi," balas Scott.

"Oh, terimakasih."

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang, padahal aku tidak menggunakan cerebro," ujar Charles. Erik memainkan rumput di tangannya, lalu terkekeh. "Kita sudah terhubung, Charles. Harusnya kau sadar itu sejak lama."

"Sepertinya Hank sudah membetulkan kursi rodaku."

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Erik, bersiap menggendong Charles dengan _bridal style_ lagi.

"Tidak usah, Erik. Aku bisa memanggil Hank. Sepertinya...kau harus pergi?"

Erik menatap mata Charles. "Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau padaku, Charles."

Charles mengulum senyumnya sendiri. Tersipu bukanlah dirinya sekali, tapi ini di depan Erik. Lain cerita. Harusnya dialah yang punya kekuatan untuk mempengaruhi orang. Sore ini dia kalah. Erik tahu Charles sangat menginginkan perlakuan seperti sepanjang siang tadi. "Aku tahu. Lakukan, Erik."

Kemudian Erik menarik pingging Charles. Menjunjung tinggi Charles sebelum mendaratkan pria itu dengan nyaman di atas lengan Erik. "Aku merindukanmu, Charles."

"Aku juga, Erik."

"Dan mereka berciuman," ujar Scott meledek Peter.

" _Well_ , aku tidak keberatan jika harus punya dua ayah."

FIN

* * *

GEBLEK! Kesambet apa bikin ginian XD! Salahkan Charles dan Erik yang terlalu nganu di movie Apocalypse. Oke, dari pada saya kalap _fangirlan_ di sini, mending saya tutup :3

Mind to review?


End file.
